


La théorie de la bougie

by MagdaTheMagpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Insanity, Loneliness, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: Je sais bien que Sherlock est mort, je ne suis pas fou. Je l'ai vu sauter, après tout. Mais nous allons toujours diner ensemble, assis à notre table près de la fenêtre... exactement comme lors de notre premiere enquête. La seule différence, c'est qu'Angelo ne met plus de bougie sur ma table.





	La théorie de la bougie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Candle Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944779) by [MagdaTheMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie). 



 

“Alors comme ça tu viens toujours chez Angelo?” ” dit Sherlock en se glissant dans le siège juste en face de moi.

Bien sûr que oui. Tu le sais bien. Tu te glisses toujours à cette même place sans rien commander. Tout comme la première fois que nous sommes venu ici. Même table, même chaise, même fenêtre. Je commande aussi le même plat à chaque fois que je viens, mais je ne l’apprécie pas autant qu’avant. Tout à le même goût depuis…

Angelo n’apporte plus de bougie par contre. C’est un peu pitoyable quand on mange seul.

“Tu es en colère contre moi,” dit sherlock.

Évidemment. Je serai toujours en colère contre toi et rien ne pourra le changer.

“Je peux expliquer,” continue Sherlock.

Tu es drôlement bavard ce soir, Sherlock. Qu’est ce que tu veux expliquer de toute façon? Pourquoi tu as sauté de ce foutu toit? Pourquoi tu m’a forcé à regarder? Pourquoi tu m’a laissé seul?

D’habitude, tu ne fais que me regarder jusqu’à ce que j’ai fini de manger. Parfois, tu te plains de la quantité extravagante dont j’ai besoin pour entretenir mon transport, mais ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde d’être une sorte de super humain qui peut survivre tout une semain en n’avalant qu’un toast.

“John?”

Tu essayes d’attraper ma main mais je t’esquive. Je sais que si nous nous touchons, l’illusion sera rompue et que tu disparaitras de nouveau dans le néant, après quoi, qui sait combien de temps je devrais attendre avant que tu ne me rende visite de nouveau. Je ne peut pas être seul, pas encore. Je n’en peux plus d’attendre, tu me manques trop. Dis quelque chose de malin, Sherlock. Distrais moi. Épates moi.

“Tu as perdu du poids,” dis-tu tristement.

Bien observé, mais pas vraiment brillant. N’importe quel idiot peut voir ça. Même moi je l’ai remarqué. Mais puisque tu n'es qu'un figment de mon imagination, c'est probablement de ma faute si tu ne peux pas trouver mieux. Quelque chose de plus… flamboyant.

“Tu ne veux pas me parler?”

En public? Non, Sherlock. J’ai peut être un peu perdu les pédales mais je ne suis pas encore fou au point d'oublier que tout ce que je gagnerais à parler en public à mon colocataire mort est un aller simple pour l'asile, ainsi qu'une camisole de force si je suis particulièrement malchanceux et soyons honnête, c'est généralement le cas. Je t'ai perdu, après tout. Tu étais mon porte bonheur. Tu as rendu ma vie meilleure, tu la rendue intéressante et amusante. Avec toi, elle valait la peine d'être vécue. Tu me donnais envi d'avoir un demain.

Maintenant… Je ne sais pas. Je mange et tout ce que je goûte, ce sont des cendres. Je regarde dehors et tout est gris, mais peut être que c'est juste Londres en hiver qui donne cette impression.

“John. Je t'en pris.”

Tes yeux ne sont pas gris. Ils sont un mélange merveilleux de bleu et de vert. Et ils sont humides. Mon imagination est étonnement créative ce soir. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais capable de pleurer, pour de vrai j’entends, pas ces larmes de crocodile que tu utilisent quand tu as besoin de manipuler les gens pour résoudre une affaire. Et pourtant en voilà une, glissant le long de ton visage, une larme. J’ai presque tendu la main pour l'attraper. Quel idiot.

Est ce que les vraies larmes ont le même goût que les fausses? Je me demande si tu as consacré l'une de tes expériences la dessus. Probablement. Après tout, ça pourrait être important lors d'une affaire. Peut être que je trouverai la réponse sur ton site internet, cachée quelque part entre deux articles d'un ennui sans fin qui se lit aussi aisément que le botin.

Je sais que les larmes sont amères.

“John. Je suis désolé. Tellement, tellement désolé.”

Sherlock Holmes, présentant des excuses. Ça me fait rire. Enfin non, pas rire. Plutôt comme une bouffée d'air qui s’échappe de ma bouche par surprise, mais c'est ce que j'ai connu de plus proche d'un rire ces derniers temps. Allez, on va appeler ça un rire. Je ris, seul, au beau milieu d’un restaurant. Peut être qu’Angelo va enfin me faire enfermer maintenant.

Tu souris, juste un peu, et tu es si magnifique et tu ne changera jamais.

Ça me rend triste de nouveau. Je devrais partir avant de que je ne m’effondre et me mette à pleurer en plein milieu du restaurant bondé. La honte. Je repousse mon assiette.je n'en ai mangé que la moitié mais j'espère qu’Angelo ne le prendra pas personnellement. Il vient à ma table et claque la langue à la vue des restes, mais il débarrasse la table sans un mot. Il sait que je ne parle pas beaucoup à présent.

Il revient, mais pas avec l’addition. Il place un dessert au milieu de la table: une mousse au chocolat avec deux cuillères. Je ne comprends pas. Il veut la partager avec moi? C'est… bizarre. C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas, Sherlock? Tu ne dis rien, ça a l'air de t'amuser.

Puis, Angelo pose une bougie sur la table et l’allume.

Une bougie.

Je vois la flamme se réfléchir dans tes yeux, y danser. Elle brille dans tes boucles et créée des ombres sur ton visage. C'est trop réel. Je ne peux pas être en train d'imaginer tout ceci, si?

_Angelo n’apporte plus de bougie par contre. C’est un peu pitoyable quand on mange seul._

Mais Angelo a allumé une bougie et il t’adresse un sourire. À toi. Il te voit, Sherlock. J'en suis sûr. Enfin, presque.

“Sherlock?” je demande une fois qu’Angelo est reparti.

Ma voix tremble. Elle est presque inaudible. Je grimace.

Ton visage s’épanouit. Parceque j’ai dit ton nom? Ça, je pourrais l’avoir imaginé. C'est exactement ce que j'imaginerai en fait. Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir si tout ceci est bien réel, alors je tends ma main par dessus la table pour toucher la tienne. Elle est solide, chaude, bouge sous mes doigts.

Bordel de merde!

J'ôte ma main immédiatement. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il bat si vite que c'en est douloureux. Il veut bondir hors de ma poitrine, courir au sommet d'une tour et hurler à la lune. Ma tête tourne, j'ai des vertiges… Des tâches noires envahissent ma vision… Ah, c'est vrai, il faut que je respire. Respirer, c'est important. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Voilà qui est mieux.

Non, ça n'est pas mieux. Sherlock est toujours assit en face de moi. Un Sherlock bien vivant. Pas la pâle copie qui me hantait, m’observait, me tourmentait… Ce Sherlock est bien réel. C'est mon Sherlock.

Ou est ce que je l'ai imaginé? C'est possible? Peut être que je devrais te toucher de nouveau, juste pour être sûr. Je tends ma main de nouveau et la place sur ta poitrine cette fois, sur ton cœur. Pas très efficace mais très symbolique. Tu te moquerais sans doute d'un geste aussi sentimental, sauf que tu ne le fais pas.

Mais je peux te sentir, la fermeté de ton torse, la texture de ta chemise, la chaleur de ton corps et je peux sentir ton cœur battre sous mes doigts.

“Tu es vraiment là,” je m'entends dire.

C'est une putain de bonne déduction. Je suis fier de moi.

Après quoi, je te met mon poing dans la figure. De toute mes forces.

Tu ne l'as pas vu venir. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps d'avoir l'air surpris, mais c'est le cas à présent. Tes yeux ronds sont fixés sur moi de là où tu es tombé sur le sol. Tu vois, Sherlock, je peux encore te surprendre.

Je pars du restaurant. Tout le monde nous regardes et je déteste me donner en spectacle. Tu peux payer l'addition pour une fois. Tu me dois au moins ça, Sherlock. Tu me dois tellement plus. Tu m'es redevable pour ces trois dernières années passées à porter ton deuil et sombrer dans la folie, un jour après l’autre. Tu m'as utilisé, tu as mis ma vie sans dessus dessous. Tu as joué avec moi et tu m'a brisé. Et cette fois, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse recoller les morceaux.


End file.
